S Y L A R: A Heroes Story Season 1
by SvuForTheCure
Summary: Sylar's brilliant plan is working. Mohinder Suresh still is under the impression that he is Zane Taylor, and he has just learned of a major discovery. Five teenagers are the only thing that stands in his way of coming to ultimate power. Season 1


**.Mohinder Suresh.**

Sounds of the keys clicking on the keyboard sounded throughout the small apartment. Mohinder Suresh stared intently at the laptop screen as names of suspecting people with special abilities scrolled across. With the press of a few keys, the gargantuan list slimmed down, but still remained large. Reaching to a small piece of paper, he read the symbol upon it with great care. Rotating it horizontally, he could make out a series of numbers. **10221021**. A list of five names leaped onto the screen. "Ive found you," he said quietly, a hint of triumph in his voice. As he reached for a spare bit of paper, a different hand grabbed one. Turning around, Mohinder saw the face of Zane Taylor in front of him, holding the parchment.

"Ah, Zane. I was just coming for you. We are to leave for Duluth, Georgia. I think I have located some valuable targets to Sylar. Taking the paper from his hands, he jot down two phone numbers, addresses, and the list of five names. He turned back to Zane, a tired smile resting upon his face.

Looking from Mohinder to the parchment, he asked, "What are their abilities?" As the Professor pulled on his overcoat, he replied,

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I am aware that one of the teenagers can obtain possession of anything that holds an active mind." Sylar's eyes widened, but he contained his excitement; he had to protect his alias. Just the idea of obtaining that kind of power...

"Teenagers?" he inquired, following Mohinder out the apartment door.

"Older. All about seventeen, eighteen. Just imagine the burden one would have at that age-- any age, for that matter-- and with just one false move, you could change someone's fate. It's astounding." Turning the key so the click of the lock engaging sounded, the doctor pulled the key out and headed down the narrow hallway with whom he believed to be Zane Taylor.

**.Yale Allen.  
.Duluth, Georgia.**

Yale Allen stared at the mug full of stale coffee that sat simply on the dining room table. The only sound was of the wall clock ticking the seconds away. Its smooth strokes helped her concentrate. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the blue mug. And nothing was happening. Sighing, she ran her hand through her loose, brown hair. Yale tucked her bangs that lay in front of her face behind her ears. Pulling the sleeves of the Aerosmith hoodie she had on to her palms, she concentrated once again on the mug. She ground her teeth, focusing all thought on the cup. Had she been imagining it earlier?

"Mug," she tried aloud. It just sat there, mocking her. Yale closed her eyes, relaxing her hand so it formed a C shape. "Mug," she repeated. And then after a moment, the coffee slipped comfortably into her hand.

Peeling open her eyes, a crooked smile appeared on her face. She looked down at the mug that now sat in her palm.

"Did...did you just do that?" Shocked that someone else had entered the room, she twisted around in her chair to see Shawn Riddell standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His face held a puzzled expression.

"Shawn! Where...Where dyou come from?" Quickly releasing the mug, she stood up from the chair, staring into the emerald eyes of her best friend.

"Got the spare key," he admitted, holding out the bronze key from under the loose floor board on the deck. Yale walked over to him solemnly, receiving the key. She pocketed it and looked away from his gaze. "...did that cup just come to you?" he repeated, now sitting on the counter of the kitchen. After a moment's hesitation, Yale nodded, crossing her arms. The room was once again silent except for the ticking of the clock. Swallowing hard, she turned to go back to get the mug, when Shawn said, "Awesome."

Facing him again, she asked, "What?"

"That's awesome." Yale smiled gently.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And now that I know..." he moved a bit closer to her, lowering his voice. "...you can know my secret." Yale's heart leapt. There was always something about her friend that she knew he was hiding, and now that he knew of hers, she would finally be able to know his. He leaned so that his mouth was directly next to her ear. "I can fly," he whispered, and then leaned back so he was at his full height. She stared blankly at him, not sure how to react.

"You serious?"

He nodded. Then Yale laughed. "Yeah, right. I think Telekinesis is weird enough, and now you're trying to tell me that you can defy gravi-" Her jaw dropped slightly.

Shawn hovered above a tile on the floor.

**.Zane Taylor and Mohinder Suresh.  
.Marietta, Georgia.**

The radio emitted a low, static sound as they passed under every bridge. Staring absent-mindedly out the window was Sylar, and Mohinder kept his hands firmly on the wheel. It had been raining ever since the two had entered Tennessee, and it had only gotten heavier as they reached closer to their destination. Sylar, finally tearing his gaze from outside to Mohinder asked, "Where to first?" Ever since the professor had informed him of one of the powers the teenagers had, he had just become more and more eager to sink his teeth into each one of them. And all of them happened to be in the same city.

"Rowan Sawyer's. She's believed to be about where Yale Allen is located." Sylar nodded. Clearing his throat, he tried to form a way to approach the question without sounding too eager.

"And...which one of them had the _dreadful_ responsibility of the ability to possess?"

Mohinder looked at his other cautiously, but answered, "Alyssa, I do believe. Mind you, it is only pure estimation that tells us what their powers are without first meeting them. The mind works in so many...spectacular ways, but to think that one can actually project ones self into another's is...is miraculous. The only possible positive outcome for that type of power is able to get what you want. This is just the reason we have to get to her before Sylar does."

Sylar looked down at the radio. A rap song kept trying to squeeze its way through the static, but it was only to the extent you could hear the bass. Suddenly occurring to him he had neglected to ask the one question that had been burning inside of him, he sat up to his normal height and asked, "What makes these five teenagers so...special, that we have to make sure Sylar doesn't get to them? I mean, excluding the Alyssa Yule girl. I mean, if we don't know their abilities, how can we for sure know that they are a threat?"

The scientist glanced at Sylar, and then back at the drenched road. The wipers on the windshield activated, and a soft squeaking sound started to cover up the static. "Zane, there are many possibilities. Their heritage shows only one other in each of their families up until their Great, Great, Great Grandmothers and Grandfathers that had taken the next evolutionary step of man kind. But the ones in their families that did showed _extraordinary_ abilities, so dangerous that it can change the world if you arent careful. These teenagers, however young, show great signs of intelligence, power, and advancement in biological structures-- all of this meaning that they should hold powers that are so great that they can twist if someone lives or dies. And by powers I don't mean just if they can fly or not."

Seeing the still slightly confused look on Sylar's face, he continued. "If they learn to control their abilities before they're stripped from them, they can stop it. Zane, if Sylar gets to them before they learn to ward him off...Sylar can single-handedly destroy an entire section of the world with as much ease as turning on a light switch."

Immediately, the Parasite's imagination overflowed with fantasies. _With the ease of turning on a light switch...Think of all the damage I could do-- think of all the Powers I can obtain._

Seeing the growing look of hunger on his face, Mohinder eyed him apprehensively as he asked, "What is it, Zane?"

Looking up from his feet where he had been staring, she shook his head, a vile grin on his face. "Nothing. I'm just thinking..." Noticing that the professor looked worried, he quickly covered his tracks and said, "If it's that important, can't we get there any faster? Sylar could get to them first if we don't hurry." A satisfied look on his face, Mohinder nodded and changed the gears on the car, merging to the back roads. Tracing the names that were written on the piece of paper, he read over them carefully. "Now what can you do?" He asked himself, nearly inaudibly.


End file.
